My Beautiful Dream
by SevenTowers
Summary: A story told from Yuna's POV. Complete. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. I do not own any of the characters no matter how much I would like to, I doubt I could afford them. I am doing this for pleasure and the opportunity to improve my writing skills and nothing written here is for the purpose of profit. In other words I ain't gett'n paid so don't sue me.

Note: I accept all constructive criticism, however I ignore flames, so if you don't like it don't read and don't cuss me about it. I like all reviews just please don't cuss me. You can contact me at 

I also take requests and while this is my first fanfiction, it is not the first story I have ever written. In fact this story is a request from a RL friend, you know who you are, that has read some of my work and suggested I bring my talents here and start writing about the games and books I am so involved in.

ALSO VERY IMPORTANT This fic is slightly AU.

I am rating this PG-13 for implied situations but nothing that warrants an R rating.

My Beautiful Dream

By Seventowers

Sleep is a beautiful thing. There, in the Land of Nod, with pyreflies dancing about me, I can still feel you. Your kisses stirring up desire from the depths of my soul, while your hands leaves trails of heat and passion on my body than can not be denied. In sleep, in my dreams, you hold me, love me, kiss me, and we talk. We talk of my day, while I lay with my head in your lap looking up into your mischievous blue eyes and ready smirk on our face. You whisper words of encouragement and speak of patience, but mostly you tell me you are still with me every moment of everyday. You tell me that when I cry it's him that sends the gentle breeze to help dry my tears. You apologize every day for my pain. You love me completely in my dreams also, though still a virgin in my body, at night my soul has become one with yours countless times.

But day always comes and with it you telling me you must retreat from the depths of my mind and return to where you wait. You always kiss me one last time with a whisper of "I love you" before my eyes flutter open to the start of a new day. The feel of your lips still linger on mine. Am I crazy? How fitting that I live to sleep to be with my beautiful dream. Tears threaten to spill once more, but I ruthlessly suppress them. Only a single tear escapes from the dam. As is on cue, my curtains flutter and a gentle breeze caresses my face. I smile and whisper "thank you" and gingerly slip out of bed.

Getting dressed was no longer the chore it was, I merely slide my summoners smile on my face and look into the mirror. Everything was as it was supposed to be, except for my eyes. No light seems to shine in them since you disappeared. Only my closest friends can tell, even in my dreams you scold me, telling me that I am not laughing enough. I don't smile as much as you want me to. I merely smile a genuine smile to the you in my sleep, saying, "Without you, I find precious little to smile about." You always gather me up in your arms and say, "I love you, Yuna, but you need to live some, for me, please." How can I deny you, my dreams are so vivid with you, I remember every little detail. So I try and find the little things in my day to day living that will bring out a genuine smile. Mostly I find it is the antics of Wakka's and Lulu's children. At the same time, I always feel a great loss when I look at them also. What would our children have been like? I won't go there! It will only break open that dam and I have most everyone convinced that I am content. But not you, my beloved, you know.

I write down each dream, every morning, in the first magical hours of dawn just before the rest of the world wakes. In my dreams, oh so vivid and remarkably clear in my memory, I am as I was on my pilgrimage, and you the same. You say you wait in a place where time doesn't matter. I wonder if you know how many years it's been. I'm approaching forty now in the waking world. Thankfully my friends and loved ones no longer pressure me about moving on. It's been years since someone has tried to propose the ridiculous prospect of marriage.

My head hurts a lot more lately. There is very rarely a day that goes by that doesn't have a headache accompanied with it. Lulu thinks I've been pushing myself to hard, and it's true. Rikku, my wonderful cousin, is pushing me to go on a vacation with her, just the two of us. Now that her children are out of the house, that is. You know I've always helped the people of Spira and now am no different from when I was still the innocent sixteen year-old, naively following the ways of Yevon, but I am taking Rikku up on her offer. It will be fun, and crazy as it sounds, I know that the 'you' in my dreams will be happy that I am doing something for me.

With great care, Yuna closed her book and placed it alongside a whole column of identical journals. Stepping back she eyed the volumes. _Someone will read these someday, Tidus, and truly know what was sacrificed for the people of Spira._ Those many tomes contained everything from her father's death up to now. _They will probably label me as a loon._ She thought rather ruefully. Not really caring how they thought of her in the distant future.

Rubbing her temples, she gently murmurs, "Not again, the day hasn't even started good yet..." Suppressing a yawn, she checks herself one last time in the mirror. An Elegant woman with tired lifeless eyes stares back, small smile in place. Leaning toward the mirror she sighs, "I've brought the eternal calm, equality to the Al Bhed, and unity to the people of Spira. Now all I was to do is sleep in!" With a yawn she decides, _what the heck_, a nap may knock out this pain. "I doubt Spira will grind to a halt... "She murmurs one last time before easing down on her bed to rest a while longer.

They found her, looking relaxed, at peace, and with a small smile of contentment on her face, shortly after ten in the morning. All of Spira mourned her passage, and forever after there has remained an empty chair at the ruling council, in her honor.

She never felt the passage. One moment she was muttering to herself that a few more moments won't make the world grind to a stop and the next Tidus had swept her off her feet with great woots of laughter.

Laughing herself at his outburst she says, "You're in a good mood," before kissing his thoroughly.

"We are going to a celebration," he said rather breathlessly when the kiss had ended. This was new. Yuna's brow furrow's in mild confusion as she regards Tidus. "A celebration?" She hadn't realized that she said it out loud.

"Yes, a very special person has come home today..." the mirth and warm radiating love apparent in his eyes, and his arms tightened possessively around her, made her gasp with sudden enlightenment.

"Me? But I... I mean..." he silenced her with a kiss. Voices started to filter around her. Voices, faces, friends, and people she hadn't seen in ages. Tears threaten to spill freely but never did when her own mother and father stepped out and embraced her. Everyone that she had ever known that had gone on before her came to welcome her home.

_He was right, time doesn't matter here..._ Fully realizing his meaning as she fell into his waiting arms, never having to let go again.

Fin

So, like it? Hate it? Please let me know, just remember I haven't cussed you, so don't flame me. 


End file.
